Freaks like us
by Kuraiko
Summary: Ein Samstagnachmittag im Einkaufscenter. Warnung: klebrige Lakritz und Desinfiktionsmittel! Wie schwer es ist normal zu sein.


FF zum Thema "Freundschaft". Ja, so etwas gibt es bei YGO tatsächlich noch...

**

* * *

**

**Freaks like us

* * *

**

Mit zusammengekniffen Augen starrte Rex angestrengt auf den gelben Zettel. Erstaunlicherweise hatte sich auf seinem Schreibtisch tatsächlich Platz gefunden, um den Eindringling aufzunehmen – nun wurde er von den verschiedensten Zeitschriften, mehr oder weniger abgekauten Stiften, Karten, ausgedruckten Bildern, aus unerfindlichen Gründen klebrigen Broschüren und einigen zerlesenen Comics umzingelt. Das Chaos sah aus, als würde es sich jeden Moment auf das Stück Papier stürzen und es verschlingen, um es zu einem Teil der unbestimmten Masse auf dem ehemals hell lackierten Tisch zu machen.

Aber noch hatte Rex schützend seine Arme darum gestülpt und bewahrte so den winzigen Freiraum vorerst vor dem Zusammenbruch. Allerdings sah der Zettel trotzdem nicht mehr so neu und unversehrt aus wie noch vor einer knappen Stunde. Schon fischte Rex wieder ein unförmiges Radiergummi aus der Müllhalde und rieb damit energisch über das Papier, das stellenweise bereits seine Farbe verloren hatte und weiße Flecken aufwies. Die ganze Mühe schien aber reichlich umsonst zu sein. Die Furchen des Bleistifts, der da wiederholt so hartnäckig am Werk gewesen war, hatten sich tief eingegraben und durchzogen eine triste Landschaft, auf der die gedruckten Worte nur noch schwer zu entziffern waren.

‚YWW' prangte in der oberen Ecke, bisher größtenteils verschont geblieben und daher immer noch in einem fröhlich gemeinten Orange. Miniatur-Strichmännchen hatten sich schützend vor dem Logo aufgestellt und hielten sich an den Händen. ‚Youth Worldwide' erklärte die Inschrift darunter. Rex streifte die Männchen mit einem Blick und warf resigniert den Radiergummi davon. Es landete auf etwas weichem.

„Mann, das is totaler Quark!", äußerte der Junge anklagend, an die Welt im Allgemeinen und an den Zettel im Besonderen gewandt. Die Reptilien auf den zahlreichen Postern, die die hellgrüne Tapete verdeckten, schienen ihm einmütig zuzustimmen.

Es war schwer genug gewesen, das Schreiben in der Schule unauffällig mitgehen zu lassen. Er hatte in der Pause in der Klasse bleiben müssen und abwarten, bis die Lehrerin ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit irgendeinem der Mädels zugewendet hatte, um dann im Vorbeigehen nach dem Brief auf dem Pult zu haschen und ihn schnell in seinem Pulli zu verstecken. Gar nicht auszudenken, wenn das irgendeiner erfahren würde! Rex wusste ganz genau, was diejenigen an seiner Schule über sich ergehen lassen mussten, die Schwäche zeigten – er war meistens in der ersten Reihe mit dabei und lachte am lautesten.

Er sah auf den mitgenommenen Zettel, den Grund des Risikos, das er eingegangen war, und seufzte, sowohl angenervt als auch entmutigt. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass das so schwierig werden würde.

Die Spalten ‚Name' und ‚Anschrift' auszufüllen, hatte er noch ohne Probleme hinbekommen. Darunter jedoch zeugten die Spuren von einem harten Kampf. ‚Hobbys' stand da. Weiter unten war das Schlachtfeld ebenso narbenübersät und die Frage kaum noch lesbar. ‚Wie würden Sie sich selbst beschreiben?'

Noch nie war jemand darauf gekommen, Rex diese Frage zu stellen. Nicht einmal er selbst. Und jetzt waren da diese blöde grinsenden Männchen, die sie ihm ohne weiteres an den Kopf schmissen. Als wäre es nicht schon genug Aufwand gewesen, den Brief überhaupt zu klauen! Inzwischen bereute er es ein wenig. Als seine Lehrerin der Klasse fröhlich von der YWW erzählt hatte und von den wunderbaren Möglichkeiten, die diese Organisation aufgeschlossenen jungen Leuten biete, war er weit mehr daran interessiert gewesen, ein Kreuzworträtsel aus einem Schmuddelheftchen auszufüllen. Aber irgendwie ließ ihn der Gedanke danach nicht mehr los. Einen Brieffreund zu haben. Jemanden, der einen nicht persönlich kannte und auch nie kennen lernen musste. Jemanden ohne Vorbehalte. Einen _Freund_.

Also hatte er das Ding geklaut. Es spielte wahrscheinlich eh keine Rolle, keiner in der Klasse hatte daran Interesse gezeigt und die Lehrerin würde sich wohl kaum groß den Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Was ihm eigentlich völlig freie Hand gewährte. Das Problem war bloß, dass diese Hand nicht viel zuwege brachte…

Was verstanden diese Leute bitte unter ‚Hobbys'? Er hatte keine Hobbys! Er hatte Zeitschriften, die er hin und wieder durchblätterte, um sie in die nächste Ecke zu befördern, wenn sie anfingen ihn zu langweilen. Er hatte Computerspiele, denen es ähnlich erging. Er hatte eine eigene Website, die er seit fünf Monaten nicht mehr besucht hatte. Er hatte alles, was auch nur entfernt mit Dinosauriern oder Drachen zusammen hing, alles in seinem Zimmer angehäuft, und konnte Stunden damit verbringen, eine Modellfigur mit einer anderen zu vergleichen. Aber das war kein ‚Hobby'. Das war ernst.

Und so etwas konnte er sowieso nicht schreiben. Was sollten die Leute dann von ihm denken? Nein, er wollte diese Gelegenheit richtig nutzen – was war denn der Sinn einer Brieffreundschaft, wenn man die Wahrheit über sich selbst erzählte?

Nebenan im Wohnzimmer schlug die Uhr gerade Viertel nach Zwei. Rex lauschte einen Augenblick lang dem nervtötenden Läuten, bis der Erinnerungsblitz ihn traf und der gelbe Zettel unwichtig wurde. Unter halblautem Gefluche stieß er sich mit den Beinen vom Schreibtisch ab, rollte mit seinem Stuhl zielstrebig zum Kleiderschrank und wühlte hektisch darin herum, bis er einen halbwegs sauberen Pullover gefunden hatte, mit dem seine Mutter ihn auch nach draußen lassen würde. Hastig zog er daran herum, bis sein Kopf samt abstehenden Haarborsten wieder aus dem Rollkragen auftauchte, dann klaubte er sich eine geöffnete Tüte Lakritzstangen von seinem Bett und stopfte sie sich in irgendeine Hosentasche. Bevor er aus dem Zimmer stürmte, schob er noch schnell das misshandelte gelbe Blatt unter eine alte ‚Shonen Jump'-Ausgabe und überließ alles weitere dem Chaos.

* * *

Es hatte seit zwei Tagen nicht geregnet, aber Weevil hatte trotzdem einen rosafarbenen Regenschirm unterm Arm. In der freien Hand hielt er ein kleines dickes Buch, das Rex schon von weitem als eines erkannte, das er nie im Leben lesen würde, schon gar nicht freiwillig: allein die Tatsache, dass der Einband farblich perfekt mit Weevils Haaren harmonierte, bewies, dass es höchstens im Keller eines verrückten Biolehrers zu finden war. Als Ersatz für Rattengift.

Als sich Rex mit nunmehr gelassenen Schritten ihm und dem Einkaufscenter direkt dahinter näherte – nachdem er die letzten vier Blocks im verzweifelten Sprint zurückgelegt hatte -, blickte Wheevil schließlich auf und hinter dem Buch kam ein Gesicht zum Vorschein, das vermutlich schon von Geburt an zu einem missbilligenden Stirnrunzeln erstarrt war.

„Du bist schon wieder zu spät", informierte er Rex in einem Tonfall, der zu lange in Essig gebadet zu haben schien. Rex war inzwischen daran gewöhnt und konnte das Schaudern unterdrücken, das unweigerlich jeden in Wheevils Hörweite durchlief – ähnlich der Reaktion auf einen kratzenden Fingernagel an einer Schiefertafel.

„Ich kann gar nicht zu spät sein", konterte er ungestört und fuhr mit der linken Hand über seine Hose, um festzustellen, wo er das Lakritztütchen versteckt hatte. „Es gab nämlich keinen Zeitpunkt, wann ich hätte hier sein sollen." Dabei wusste er eigentlich genau, dass es für Wheevil nur einen richtigen Zeitpunkt gab: nämlich den, wenn er selbst eintraf.

Und tatsächlich erwiderte dieser „Um 14 Uhr 22",ohne auch nur zu zögern, und verzog dann das Gesicht noch mehr als gewöhnlich, als Rex mit triumphierender Miene die zerknautschte Tüte herausfischte und am Inhalt kratzte, um ein einzelnes Stück der schwarzen, breiartigen Masse abzutrennen. Als wäre allein die Nähe einer solchen Widrigkeit eine akute Gefahr, klappte Wheevil sein Buch hastig zu und stopfte es in die blaue Tasche, die er um die Schulter hängen hatte. Ein durchdringender Geruch nach Desinfektionsmittel kam auf. Rex kaute auf dem Lakritzbrocken herum und beobachtete, wie sein Gegenüber sich bedächtig die Brille putzte. Er hätte Wetten darauf abschließen mögen, wie viele male Wheevil im Uhrzeigersinn an den Gläsern herumwischte.

„Du bist 'n Freak", kommentierte er, nachdem der andere endlich das Brillenputztuch zusammengefaltet und in den Mülleimer geworfen hatte, darauf bedacht, diesen ja nicht zu berühren. Wheevil gab einen zischenden Laut von sich, den man bestimmt hervorragend mit dem von irgendeinem Insekt vergleichen konnte, wenn man wollte. Rex lag nichts ferner.

„Halt bloß die Klappe." Wheevil rückte die giftgelb umrandete Brille auf seiner Nasenspitze zurecht und funkelte Rex durch die dicken Gläser hindurch an. „Hat das neueste Allosaurus-Modell immer noch eine zu kurze Kralle am linken Bein?" Es sollte eine Stichelei sein, aber Rex war nur zu glücklich darauf eingehen zu können.

„Was das betrifft, hab ich gestern den dritten Beschwerdebrief geschickt, aber die haben mir immer noch nicht geantwortet! Diese Möchtegern-Experten, keine Ahnung von gar nichts, können nicht einmal Theropoda von Sauropoda unterscheiden!"

Während Wheevil die Augen verdrehte und wieder einmal erklärte, wie beschränkt Leute sein mussten, die Echsen für die Krone der Schöpfung hielten – während sie doch in Wirklichkeit bloße Stümperarbeit der Evolution waren, im Vergleich zu den simpelsten Insekten -, betraten sie zusammen das Domino-Einkaufszentrum. Es war Wochenende und daher ziemlich viel los. Halb Domino unternahm diesen Samstag einen ausgedehnten Schaufensterbummel, tummelte sich auf den Einkaufspassagen und überfüllte hoffnungslos die Lokale. Im Gemenge tauchten die beiden Zwerge ziemlich schnell unter und selbst die heftigsten Diskussionen über beliebte Streitfragen wurden von dem allgemeinen Lärm übertönt.

Trotz des Massenandrangs pflügten die beiden zielstrebig die Menge und nahmen dabei wenig Rücksicht auf Flüche oder Beschwerden. Wheevil wusste seinen Regenschirm erstaunlich gut einzusetzen, um mit strategisch gut platzierten Stößen einigermaßen freie Bahn zu schaffen. Rex lud sich beide Hände mit Lakritz voll und bedrohte die Passanten mit einem verklebten Grinsen und schmierigen Fingern. In den Läden selbst war das gar nicht nötig. Die Abteilungen, die sie aufsuchten, waren größtenteils leer und angenehm abgelegen. Wheevil kaufte sich die neueste Ausgabe von einem seiner Forschermagazine, während Rex lange hin und her überlegte, sich dann aber nach einem kräftigen Pieckser mit dem rosa Schirm dafür entschied, ein XXL-Poster mit einem Überblick über Trias, Jura und Kreide mitzunehmen.

Während ihrer Bummeltour ging Rex der gelbe Zettel nicht aus dem Kopf. Während Wheevil sich ein Mittel gegen eine weitere Allergie abholte, wartete Rex draußen und überlegte. Konnte das hier als _normales_ Hobby durchgehen? Einkaufen gehen? Er blickte auf das gerollte Poster in seiner Tüte. Eher nicht.

Nachdem Wheevil die Apotheke mit dem üblichen Gemurre über unfähige Angestellte verlassen hatte, fragte Rex ihn, ohne groß nachzudenken: „Hey, Mann, wie würdest du mich beschreiben?"

Wheevils Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück weiter nach oben. Dann breitete sich das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, das den Begriff ‚Gemeinheit' jedes mal neu zu definieren schien. Seine spitzen Lippen formten genüsslich das Wort „Freak", bevor er in ein irres Lachen ausbrach, das ein Pärchen veranlasste, schleunigst eine andere Apotheke aufzusuchen.

Rex' Miene wurde schlagartig düster. „Reiß deine Klappe mal nicht zu weit auf, sonst hol ich gleich meine Fliegenklatsche!" Wheevil gackerte ungestört weiter. Rex drehte sich demonstrativ um und ging los. Was stellte er auch diesem Volldeppen diese bescheuerte Frage? Der hatte eh nichts im Hirn außer Insektenkacke!

Er musste ein paar Minuten lang desinteressiert in ein Schaufenster mit der neuen Herbstkollektion starren, bis Wheevil ihn endlich eingeholt hatte, scheinbar vollauf damit beschäftigt seinen Regenschirm zu bändigen, der einfach nicht zugehen wollte. Rex seufzte genervt, entriss ihm den Schirm und beendete dessen Aufstand mit einem rücksichtslosen Schlag. Danach dauerte es erstmal wieder Ewigkeiten, bis Wheevil alles zugenüge desinfiziert hatte.

Ganz sicher kein Hobby, entschied Rex.

* * *

Als Wheevil dem Kerl vor ihm unsanft mit seinem Schirm zwischen die Rippen stieß, musterte Rex gerade den Aushang vorm Kino, der Werbung für den neuen Streifen mit Jessica Alba machte. Er war so sehr damit beschäftigt ihre aufreizenden Kurven auf dem Plakat zu begutachten, dass er sich erst herumdrehte, als er Wheevil lautstark protestieren hörte. Der Kerl war stehen geblieben und hatte den Jungen am Arm gepackt, um ihn daran zu hindern wieder von seiner rosafarbenen Waffe Gebrauch zu machen.

„Was fällt dir ein!", keifte Wheevil und versuchte sich loszureißen. „Nimm deine dreckigen Pfoten von mir!"

„Hör du lieber auf, mit dem Ding da in der Gegend rumzufuchteln!", erwiderte der andere ungestört. Er ragte über den beiden auf wie ein Berg – was natürlich für die meisten Leute galt – und hatte wohl auch entsprechend mehr Kraft, denn Wheevil gab plötzlich alle Gegenwehr auf und konzentrierte sich darauf seinen Gegner mit tödlichen Blicken zu spicken. Diesem schien das allerdings herzlich gleichgültig zu sein.

Rex beobachtete die Szene von einem gewissen Sicherheitsabstand aus, der ihn mit etwas Glück vor eventuellen Schirmumschwenkungen bewahren sollte. Wheevil hasste es, wenn man ihm Hilfe anbot. Und Rex sah auch gar keine Veranlassung dazu – sollte der Idiot doch mal selbst klar kommen. Er spielte sich doch sowieso immer auf!

„Wie wär's mit einer Entschuldigung?", forderte der schwarzhaarige Kerl und sah nicht so aus, als ob er schnell aufgeben würde. Rex musterte Wheevil und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass auch von seiner Seite kaum mit einer Entschuldigung zu rechnen war. Eher würde er seinem Gegenüber in die Weichteile treten. Rex grinste und freute sich auf die Show.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, Würfelheini!", zischte Wheevil. Sein Kontrahent trug tatsächlich einen Würfelohrring am linken Ohr und schien auch ansonsten gern auf cool zu machen. Rex fand, es sah einfach nur affig aus, aber irgendwie kam ihm dieser Look auch vage bekannt vor. Allerdings hatte er nicht lange Gelegenheit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Im nächsten Moment schrie der Würfelheini kurz auf und ließ Wheevil auf der Stelle los als hätte er sich verbrannt. Der Regenschirm zuckte zurück und hinterließ einen Abdruck im rechten Schuh seines Opfers. Wheevil grinste triumphierend und tauschte einen hämischen Blick mit Rex aus, der schadenfroh seine klebrigen Finger ableckte und gleichzeitig überlegte, wie er Wheevil nach dieser Sache dazu überreden sollte, ins Kino zu gehen. Aber auch diese Idee hatte keine Chance.

„Du hast sie wohl nicht mehr alle!" Der Kerl zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schien nun ernstlich wütend zu werden. „Das kriegst du zurück, Giftzwerg!" Rex vergaß Jessica Alba und den Rest Lakritz auf der Stelle, als er sah, wie Wheevils Gesicht auf diese Worte hin einen käsigen Farbton annahm und seine Brille kurz erzitterte. Er ließ seine Tüte mit dem erstandenen Poster auf dem Boden stehen und ging entschlossen dazwischen.

„Hör auf mit dem Scheiß und verzieh dich!", sagte er laut und schaute herausfordernd zu seinem Gegenüber auf.

„Du auch noch?", äußerte der und erwiderte Rex' Blick unbeeindruckt von der jetzigen Überzahl seiner Gegner. „Hätte ich mir ja denken können… Ihr beiden macht nur Ärger, was?"

Hinter ihm schickte sich Wheevil an etwas zu sagen, aber Rex fuhr wieder dazwischen. „Geht dich gar nix an! Willst du noch was oder sind wir hier fertig?"

Er musterte die beiden aus stechend grünen Augen und machte dann eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Schon gut, reg dich ab. Ich hab noch was vor." Er drehte sich um und so etwas wie ein abfälliges Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, als er seinen Weg fortsetzte und im Menschenstrom verschwand. „Freaks."

Rex starrte ihm feindselig hinterher, während das letzte Wort in seinem Kopf widerhallte. Eingebildeter Mistkerl!

„Was sollte das denn eben?", kam es von hinten und Rex wurde erneut mit einem unangenehmen Blick konfrontiert, diesmal gelb umrandet und misstrauisch zusammengekniffen. „Was fällt dir ein, dich da einzumischen?" Wheevil klang wirklich sauer, aber wenigstens hatte sein Gesicht wieder Farbe, wenn auch nur fleckenweise. Rex sah ihn kurz an und ging dann zurück, um seine Tüte wieder aufzuheben. Er rollte das Poster ordentlich zusammen und gab einsilbige, abweisende Kommentare auf Wheevils bissige Fragen.

Er wusste, dass es Wheevil aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund nahe ging, wenn man ihn Giftzwerg nannte. Vielleicht weil es zu gut passte. Vielleicht weil es zu viele taten – oder getan hatten. Rex wusste, dass Wheevil sich in diesem Moment über sich selbst ärgern musste und nur aus gereizter Nervosität wieder anfing, seine Brille zu putzen.

„Ich brauch keine Hilfe, klar?", schnaubte er zum wiederholten male und registrierte gar nicht, dass Rex ihm nicht zuhörte. „Schon gar nicht von einem wie dir!"

Es musste eine bessere Art geben, sein Wochenende zu verbringen, dachte Rex. Er zog Wheevil weiter und ließ sein Gezeter über sich ergehen, das irgendwann in Rachepläne gegen die ganze Welt und insbesondere Yugi Muto und Co ausartete. Womit wieder ein ganz normaler Samstag seinen Lauf nahm.

Es musste eine bessere Art geben. Er kannte nur keine.

* * *

Rex wühlte eine geschlagene Viertelstunde in dem Durcheinander auf seinem Schreibtisch. Erfolglos. Der gelbe Zettel war spurlos verschwunden und wurde wahrscheinlich gerade verdaut.

Rex ließ sich mit einem enttäuschten Seufzer auf das Bett plumpsen und starrte an die Decke. Ein wenig war er auch erleichtert. Kein weiteres Kopfzerbrechen über eine andere Identität, keine tiefschürfenden Fragen, die ihm das Gehirn verkleisterten, keine weiteren Risikos. Es war anscheinend eine verdammt komplizierte Angelegenheit, normal zu sein. Wenigstens sich selbst gegenüber musste er zugeben, dass er keine Ahnung davon hatte.

Er schnappte sich eine Handvoll Chips und knusperte nachdenklich darauf herum, während er darauf wartete, dass ‚Vergessene Welt' anfing. Okay, also kein Brieffreund. Vielleicht ein andermal. Dann würde ihm auch bestimmt was einfallen. Der Würfelheini hatte ja keine Ahnung! Ihn mit Wheevil in einen Topf zu schmeißen, mit diesem Freak! Als ob er nicht normal sein konnte, wenn er wollte – und überhaupt, wer trug hier Würfel im Ohr?

Als die Werbung vorbei war, hatte sich Rex wieder halbwegs mit der Welt ausgesöhnt und sein ganzes Bett voll gekrümelt. Außerdem hatte er eine Erinnerung in seinem Handy gespeichert – nächsten Samstag, 13 Uhr beim Einkaufszentrum. Wheevil würde sich sicher schwarz ärgern, wenn Rex vor ihm da wäre.

Rex kicherte ein wenig vor sich hin und konzentrierte sich dann auf die Fernsehsendung. Nur im Hinterkopf blieb der Gedanke bestehen, der ihn noch die nächsten Wochen durch begleiten sollte: wie wäre es wohl, einen Freund zu haben…

* * *

>>> Bewahrt die YGO-Freundschaften vor dem Aussterben! 


End file.
